


Letter From Australia

by JingleBee



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, RinTori Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 19:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4888645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JingleBee/pseuds/JingleBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rintori Week Day 2-Love Letters</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letter From Australia

_Dear Ai,_

_If you're reading this,I made it to Australia okay. Didn't wanna bring my computer because I wanted to focus on helping Haru. Also I wasn't sure if Russell and Lori had wi-fi. I've told you about them right? I took some pictures of their dog to show you when I get back._

_Me and Haru are okay. The hotel messed up and we had to end up sharing a bed,but don't worry nothing happened. He seems to doing a little better. If all goes well,we'll be back home soon._

_I hope you're okay. I trust that you've been taking care of the team for me while I'm gone. Hate to put so much responsibility on you but I know you can do it. You're a very capable determined person. I can't wait to get back and tell you all about the trip. I'll find a souvenir for you before I leave._

_Hope you're not to lonely without me. I really miss you._

 

_Love,_

_Rin_

* * *

 

 

Rin and Ai shut the dorm to Ai and Momo's dorm,laughing and talking about Rin's trip. Sousuke had taken Momo out to enjoy his souvenir from Australia,a boomerang. While Momo was learning how to maneuver the wooden device,Rin was planning on making up for the time he spent away from his boyfriend.

Rin hung his jacket on the coat and noticed a small,white envelope on Ai's desk,decorated with all kinds of stickers and borders. 

"What's this?" Rin asked as he picked it up. 

"Oh..that's my letter to you! I was going to send it but I didn't know you would be back so soon!" Ai replied.

Rin gently tore open the envelope,being careful not to damage Ai's decorations. "Y-you really don't have to read it" Ai said nervously.

 

* * *

 

_Dearest Rin,_

_I'm glad to know you and Nanase-senpai are okay! I know you can make him feel better about himself! You're always good at making people happy,especially me! You take as much time as you need to help him,because I will do my best to make sure the team works hard! I won't let you down!_

_I can't wait to hear all about Australia! If you've been there,then I'm sure it's a wonderful place! You have told me about Russell and Lori before,and I'm glad they took care of you while you were there! I have to go now,Momo just came in with a huge centipede! Sometimes I wish he liked bunnies instead of bugs.._

_Please tell Nanase-senpai that I hope he's feeling better! Come back safe,Rin!_

 

 _Love,_  
_Aiichirou Nitori!_ ♡

* * *

 

 

Rin smirked at his kouhai's cheerful words. He reached out and ruffled his hair and leaned in to kiss his forehead.

"I didn't get to send it.." Ai said nervously. "It's okay..I'm just glad I got to read it!" Rin said. He pulled Ai in closer and kissed his cheek. "Now I believe I owe you some pictures of a dog!"

**Author's Note:**

> giv it up for


End file.
